Fighting For You
by Mrs. Iris Jane
Summary: Set during the Arrancar Arc. About Orihime and her life during that time. Slight Ulquihime. Bad at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Orihime sat on the white couch in her cell staring at the moon. She pushed the raging energy that was pulsing through her out into her hand. She watched as her hand began to glow the same distinct gold glow of her shield. She had been tampering with the new power for a few days now.

She had been in Hueco Mundo for about 6 weeks now. She had been ordered to repair the hygoku the second week there. She remembered the first session, how she felt like the life was being sucked out of her. She collapsed and woke in her room a few days later.

"Inoue"

She glanced over her shoulder to see Ulquiorra closing the door behind him as he entered her room. She let the power flow back to the core of her and the light faded from her palm.

"Tampering with it again I see." Ulquiorra said as he approached the couch and sat next to her, his eyes on her the entire time.

"Yeah, I am not sure what I can even do with it yet." Orihime said with a sigh as she looked back to her hand in deep thought.

They sat in comfortable silence for some time, both of them thinking over the situation they had found themselves in.

Ulquiorra's eyes stayed trained on her sad face. He wished he had the strength to stay away from the girl sitting next to him. He had found himself spending more and more time with her over the past weeks. He had taken his protecting and providing for her a little too far. He feared what would happen if the other arrancar or Aizen discovered his relationship with their prisoner.

He wasn't sure when or why he had gained feelings for her, if that's what he was even capable of feelings. He just knew he had been dawn to her. Everything about her intrigued him. Her powers were always amazing but since she had started working with the hygoku her rieatsu had grown to levels that rivaled the highest arrancar. Sometimes he would even compare it to Aizens. She had opened his eyes to a different world than he was used too.

Arrancar were power hungry, heartless beings. Orihime was the exact opposite of his entire race. She was loving, caring and sacrificed herself for the ones she cared for. She had expessed every human emotion through her eyes locking him in long gazes with the auburn haired girl.

He had come to love her grey eyes. They expressed everything without saying a word. He longed to feel some of the things that she felt. He had grown to respect her in a way. Aizen did give him life but he couldn't help but resent the man that used them as tools for his own benefit. He had no problem serving his lord until she came along. Aizen longed for the power of a god, although he was already one in his own eyes. He found himself growing more weary of his lord as the weeks past the Inoue was with him. She already had the power of a god but now she truly had reiatsu of one. It was terrifying in a way, for all they knew she could destroy them all in one blow.

Aizen was convinced that she didn't have the will to kill. He sighed still looking at her. He wished she did, he wished she would break out of Hueco Mundo so she wouldn't be sad anymore. He couldn't help his traitorous thoughts anymore. She was the one with the heart and power to lead not Aizen. He couldnt stand Aizen breaking her will little by little. Finding the silence to be too much he called her name softly.

"Inoue"

"Yes Ulquiorra?" She looked up from her hand her brows knitting together with worry.

"I am sure you will figure it out, but you must quit summoning it. Your reiatsu will draw unwanted attention."

She sighed heavily. "I am sorry, I don't mean to worry or cause you more trouble Ulquiorra."

"Inoue you are not trouble for me, I just wish to keep you safe is all."

"Yeah, I know I am never trouble for anyone." She said waving her hand at him trying to dismiss his comment.

"Inoue what is bothering you?" He asked his body turning towards he a little more.

"I am fine, don't worry about me." She sent him a sad smile while waving her hands in front of her franticly.

"Inoue" He sent her a stern look, wishing she would make it easy and just tell him things.

"Really…really…um you know I was called to heal Grimmjow earlier right." Her eyes scanned the room in nervousness.

He realized she hated healing the people that were attacking her friends but really they hadn't even killed one of them yet. She had done it countless times before why the change of temperament now. He continued to look at her wondering why she was so nervous all of a sudden.

"He told me about battling with Kurosaki-kun."

He looked away from her for a moment feeling his chest squeeze at the mention of his name. He knew her feelings for the boy but he also knew his feelings for her. As unnatural as it was he couldn't help but be envious of the boy who had the full attention of the woman sitting next to him.

"He told me how Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki fought as one in a good team. He said he had never seen two people fight together on such a level before." She let out a sad laugh."I know I should be happy if they have reached the next level together. Their happiness is all that should matter after all. But I am being selfish today and feeling jealous of her. I wanted more than anything to be the one standing next to him in battle, helping wherever it was needed. But I will be happy knowing that he is happy. That's what all of this is for anyways, for their safety, their happiness." She said waving her hand across the room making very clear that she meant the situation she was in.

He felt his anger rise. He knew Grimmjow wasn't capable of such torment, the psychological things slipped past the 6th espada. Aizen had directed him to say those things to break her, and it was working. He felt disgusted with himself for bringing her here in the first place. But this was hurting her worse then the first couple beatings she had received since arriving in Los Noches.

"I know Grimmjow said those things just to hurt you Inoue. Don't let him have what he wants." Ulquiorra said his anger evident in his voice.

"Yeah I guess we don't want to make him happy now do we." She said sending him a smile.

She was trying her hardest to get her thoughts off of the subject. She just couldn't help it every time the pain swelled in her chest. She breathed in deep before clapping her hands together in front of her.

"Yes. I am happy for them. They deserve one another." She pushed all her effort into being happy for Ulquiorra's sake.

She let a smell laugh out just as that thought slipped thru her head. He worried about upsetting the man who captured her and took away everything she ever cared for. In a sick way though she was happy she wasn't a burden to her friends anymore. She was thankful to be given the chance to finally save them. If it was only for a few weeks before Aizen sent the arrancar out on escapades to Karakura again. She felt her heart twist over the past few weeks asshe watched Ulquiorra change, he was changing for the better and she was thankful for the chance to show him something besides the life he already knew.

"You are strange do you know that." Ulquiorra stated while watching her force down her emotions.

"Yeah, been that way ever since the aliens started visiting."

"…."

She glanced up at Ulquiorra's worried expression and felt guilty for kidding with the 4th espada.

"Just joking with Ulquiorra; trying to lighten the mood; you know what lets just forget this conversation happened ok?"

He was about to reply when he felt the familiar reiatsu of Aizen coming their way.

"Aizen" He said quietly getting to his feet and going to stand across the room from her.

Orihime laced her fingers together in her lap. trying to hide her fear. Aizen had never come to cell before. And by the look on Ulquiorras face he was just as stunned. She felt Aizen reach her door and stand in fron of it for a moment before he entered.

"Lord Aizen" they both said and bowed at the same time.

They looked up to see Aizens small smirk grow across his lips. She wanted to hurl at the look he was giving her.

"Orihime it is nice to see your buetiful face once again." Aizen said in a deep voice she want use to hearing.

Her brows knit together and she felt the sweat rolling down her neck as he approached her. Why he had called her by her first name was at a loss to her. She glanced over at Ulquiorra to see his body a tense even more than he usually is. She locked eyes with him for a second before he looked away to the open door Aizen had come through. She didn't miss the the fear in his eyes.

"Ulquiorra it is nice to see you have taken good care of our guest." Aizen said still staring at Orihime.

"Dear Orihime would you like to join me for a cup of tea."

Her heart was hammering what was he doing here asking her to tea? Was she allowed to refuse or would they drag her anyway? She stared at him not sure what to say when she heard him speak in a tone that made her blood run cold.

"Very well I can spend some time with you here Orihime. Ulquiorra leave us."

She watched Ulquirra past Aizen as he turned towards them. "Would you like me to send someone with tea my lord?"

"It will not be needed leave us." Aizens voice was dark and demanding.

She watched Ulquiorra's hand go to the hilt of his sword and she locked eyes with him. Not wanting to see him do something brash she sent him a small smile and watched as his brow knit together before turning and leaving her alone with Aizen.

She let her eyes fall to the floor not wanting to look at the man standing in front of her. She let her mind drift to thoughts of her friends, pulling strength from her memories of her loved ones.

"Orihime you have gained much power since you joined us."

She continued staring at the floor not responding or looking up, still unsure of what he wanted.

"Look at me."

She took deep breaths before looking up slowly to the man who had ruined her life.

"Much better, although you should smile more Orihime."

She cringed as Aizen lifted his hand to her face and let back of his fingers slide down her face, coming to rest on her neck. She was shaking; trying to contain her fear as she felt her reiatsu rising.

"Mmmm…..yes I can since it now…you are amazing my princess. That power of yours calls to me."

She felt like the world was crumbling under her as he stroked her neck and called her a princess. She wanted to die right there. She did the only thing she could think to do and tried pulling back away from Aizen and his touch. Only to have his hand grip her throat in a threatening manner.

"Aizen?" She felt hot tears roll down her face as AIzen leaned closer to her and placed as kiss at the base of her neck.

"I will not be denied what I want do you understand Orihime." He finished placing another kiss on her jaw.

Orihime was frantic she felt her reaitsu burst free and her energy flowing into her hands. She knew she would probably die fighting Aizen but it was better than him taking her innocence from her. She pushed more forward as she heard him chuckle and felt his reiatsu rising to meet hers.

"Yes, you are going to resist aren't you?" He chuckled; sending shivers down her spine. "That makes it all the better my princess."

She closed her eyes tight and focused on her powers. Her eyes flew open when she let her hand fly up in front of her to Aizens chest. She sent her energy out in at him. She watched as what looked like a cero flew out at him.

It stuck him right in the chest sending him flying back into the wall to her bathroom. She gathered more ready for his attack to hit her. Before she sould see him coming he had her pinned beneath him on the floor, pinning her arms above her head. She hears him drawing his zonpakuto; and is flooded with emotions. Greatful its about to be over and sad that she will never see her friends again. Their faces were flashing as she closed her eyes tightly.

Ichigo's face flashed and it stopped there. She held onto the picture of him and couldn't help but smile a little. She takes refuge in his scowling face. She has loved him for what seemed like her entire existence. He may not love her but just being his friend was enough. Her world shattered as she heard Aizen murmer "Break".

She had heard of his abilities and was tensing waiting for whatever awful images would flood her head. She felt Aizen place both of her hands in one hand and she tried pulling free. Letting her eyes flutter open just in time to see Aizen scowling down at her.

"Why aren't you lost in agony yet princess."

It didn't work? Her brain was running a thousand miles a hour trying to figure out what was happening. She cursed herself for not reacting sooner as she felt Aizen press her harder into the floor with his weight.

She feverishly tried pushing up; kicking at him trying to get her hands free anything she could to get out from under him. She franticly tried pushing more energy out of her just to have Aizen smash her more. Pushing the air from her lungs she was losing control of the energy as her heart raced and lungs gasped for air.

She pictured Ichigo one more time as she slipped into the darkness. Thankful she would see her brother again soon. Not aware of the fact she was just unconscious and Aizen was currently taking what he wanted from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sat outside Yuriharas shop staring at the moon. They had all been training and preparing for the war coming their way. He thought over how Soul Society had drawn a treaty with the Vizards for the battle. They had all pulled together after Inoue was taken. He wanted nothing more than to go after her, but Head Captain wouldn't allow it and they kept Yuroaharas fluttering with the Gotie 13 Captains at all times.

Her face haunted his every moment. Another woman he was suppose to protect had been taken from him. It was so much more though. He felt his chest constrict as he pictured her tear streaked face the day she knelt next to him after saving Rukia. He never noticed his feelings for her until she was gone.

He found himself playing over every moment he had spent in her prensence. He noticed all they ways she had acted towards him, the love that she had constantly shown him that he never noticed. He begin to think he was imagining thes sutle smiles, he was just remembering what he wanted to remember. But Rangiku confirmed that what I as remembering was real.

She wouldn't tell me when or why Inoue liked me, but I knew she did and that's all I needed to know. Now I just hadto be strong enough to get her back. He had finally crawled out of his slump he had been in for a few weeks and began training.

"Lost in thought again Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she made her way to sit next to him.

"I guess." He glanced up st her before looking back to the sky.

"I am sure right now Inoue would be offering us some redbean pastes muffins if she were here." She said letting out a soft chuckle.

"If only she was here." He let out a soft sigh wishing he could have Inoues power to tunr back time and make things right.

"Listen Inoue is strong, to us she may be a brilliant bundle of sunshine but she can hold her own Ichigo. She wouldn't want you beating yourself up like this. how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Just because you tell me not to feel bad Rukia doesn't mean the guilt will just disappear. She was taken right out from under our noses. I promised to protect her and she was taken to hell itself, I should feel guilty."

"Ichigo I failed her, I was the one who took her to Soul Society and left her to make her own way back. The guilt is completely mine." Rukis looked away in shame.

They sat in silence for a few moments thinking of their lost friend. Ichigo thought long and hard about all the pep talks Inoue would give them when they were feeling down or weak.

'I believe Inoue would be upset with both of us right now." He said trying to remember what it would be that Inoue would do.

Rukias head jerked to the left to look at him with wides eyes. Ichigo was the sulker the angry at the world one of the two of them. For him to try and bring the mood up was a shock. She wouldn't let what ever magic had made him brighten up a little slip by.

"No she would of drug us both to our feet already and told us all the different things we were made of and how strong we were. And don't forget the giant smile she would be sporting the entire time." rukia said letting out a small laugh.

They were both startled by the next voice.

"Hell knowing Inoue she probably has those evil bastards wrapped around her finger. Arrancar or not lets face it, Inoue pulls people to her like a magnet. A talent I am sad to say I didn't teach her." Rangiku said sending them both a soft smile.

Before they knew if everyone was sitting outside either sharing or listening to thoughts and memories of their lost friend. As much as they needed to prepare for war, they needed to lighten their hearts a little. And the comical stories of the clumsy, vivacious and loving friend was just the thing to make them laugh. Even in her absence she could make them smile.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since she woke chained to a wall in Aizens chamber. Three days since she had seen Ulquiorra or any espada for that matter. Aizen had two female servants come to clean and tend to her everyday. She didn't know if she wanted to die or luagh at this point. The whole thing seemed like a sick twisted nightmare.

She remembered fighting with Aizen and remembered what she thought was her death. Much to her disspare she was alive. Alive and her powers supressed by the chains holding her to the wall, her tear ducts quit working the second day. She had screamed until she realized that her screams spurred Aizen further in his actions.

She couldn't even mend her broken body not that she would want to at this point. He would just come and break her again. She was sinking into herself, into daydreams of home and of the life she had sacraficed. The daydreams were just something to keep her mind from her situation. She had not slept since she had awoken. She had slipped a few times but not for long, although she wished sleep would take her once Aizen had made his advances. Sleep or death either would do at this point.

She found herself really thinking about all the things she never had a chance to do or to say in her life. Mainly saying on the things she never said. Well she did say them, but she knew they met deaf ears. She wondered if Ichigo and Rukia had become a couple. Everytime she thought over what Grimmjow had said she felt her already mangled heart crack a little more. She was torn between jealousy and hatred, jealous of Rukia and hating herself for never telling him.

She wanted to believe she was a good person and would just be happy for them, but the other part of her just wanted to tell him no matter the outcome. None of that mattered she cursed herself for even thinking on the subject. She was as good as dead and even if the chance arose she was tainted. No man would want her after everything that had happened.

She heard crashing in the hall and tightend her hold around her legs out of reflex. Then her heart jumped to her throat when the wall crashed down with the guards being pushed through it with a green cero. She knew who was coming before her eyes even found him through the dust and debrie. She wanted to cry but couldn't her face was twisted with emotion when she fianlly made out his sillhouette making his way towards her. She couldn't help barring her face in her arms that where on the top of her knees. She didn't want him to see her the way she was. She felt him stop infront of her and was startled when he dropped to his knees I front of her.

"Forgive me Inoue" Ulquiorra all but whispered to her.

He had spent the last three days trying to figure a way to get to her and get her away before they noticed she was gone. Not seeing her or knowing how she was was killing him. He had a feeling it was bad the way he felt her reiatsu flare the night he left her with Aizen. He remembered the dread he felt when it started to deminish. He started to make his way back to her that night and stopped once he realized he couldn't save her from Aizen by force.

He would have to think this out to rescue her. He had yet to find one when Aizen annouced his plans to advance on Karakura today. It wasn't ideal but it was all he had to get her out of there. The happiness was bitter sweet, knowing she would be safe, but never seeing her again. After all she was human and he was an arrancar, a creature that shouldn't even exist. He could endure it for her, just like she had endured for her friends.

He wasn't expecting her to be as bruised and cut up as she was, he fekt his reiatsu rising every time he glanced up at her hiding her face from him. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to focus on the plan. Although it wasn't good knowing she would only be safe with her friends and they were currently being attacked Aizen and the rest of Aizens army. But it was a fighting chance and that she deserved. He knew he would be ripped limb from limb but he didn't care.

Gathering his thoughts he looked to her once more ready to impart more bad news on her torn soul. Lifting his hands to the chains he tested them for a moment before focusing his strength on freeing her from them. Much to his distaste they ripped from the wall but still held their power. He heard her mumbling with her head still tucked in her arms.

"Just go its not worth you being killd over Ulquiorra, I couldn't bare that just leave me."

He felt his chest constrict at the words but wasn't sure how to respond. Placing his hands on each of her arms trying to pry her out of her cocoon he spoke softly to her.

"Orihime we have to get you out of here. I need to see your wrists."

She looked up slowly and when their eyes locked he regretted not trying to take her by force that night. she was sad before but he couldn't even put a finger on what was radiating though her eyes now. He had never seen someone that hurt and still trying to save the ones around her. She was trying to hide her disspare to get him to believe her and he wanted to shake her for it.

"Its okay really Ulquiorra just go I will be okay." She didn't try to smile for him though as she spoke she just tried to impart her wish for his saftey.

His hands wrenched her arms apart as carefully as he could and he looked over her wrist. Grabbing the cuffs and pulling he was shocked to see he couldn't pry them apart.

"Aizen made them himself; you won't be able to break them. I told you just go don't worry about me." She said her eyes looking back to the floor.

"Orihime....Aizen had gone to Karakura and tsken his army with him."

He watched her head jerk back up with terror written across her face. Before he knew it she was struggling to her feet and graping his hands for support.

"We have to go there now. He can not make that key. I will not let him harm them."

"I don't know what we can do with your reiatsu restrained aong with your powers. You can not battle this way Hime."

He watched her dazed off in thought before a sad smile spread across her face.

"We need Hachi the Vizard his powers are similar to mine; maybe he can break it or reject it." She looked hopeful for the first time in a long time.

"They have a treaty with Soul Society for the battle they should be there."

She took in a few deep steading breaths before she nodded her head in determination.

"Before we go I need you to promise me something." She said locking eyes with him.

He felt his brows knit together at her question. "What is it you ask?"

"You can not die on me okay."

He felt his chest constrict once more as her gaze fell to the floor before she spoke again.

"Aizen has taken enough as it is. I know it is selfish but I cant lose anything or anyone else to him anymore."

He watched her clutch her chest and reached out to touch in what he hoped would comfort her.

"I will do my best Hime."

"That's all I ask for. We need to get the hogyoku before we go. I will destory that before he makes anymore mistakes with it." She felt her stomach drop at her mistake. The being standing before her was one of Aizens mistakes. She looked away horrified at her statement.

"I didn't…..I mean I don't think…Ulquiorra." She was halted as she felt his arm tuck under her leggs and she was being lifted to his chest.

"It is okay, he should not be playing a god Hime, we shouldn't have been created. Your words were only truth do not regret them. Lets hurry we need to get you out of these chains."

She fisted her hands in his coat and pulled herself as close as she could get to him before speaking again.

"He should not be playing god, but I am glad you were created Ulquiorra, you are nakama."

He thought he would be disapointed in her defenition of their relationship but to his surprise he wasn't. He was content in knowing she wanted him alive; to stay with her, that was all he needed to make himself repel himself as fast as he could to help her in her mission.

Back in Karakura, All the Shinigamis, Vizards and the few humans that had gathered to fight were watching with angry faces as several rifts opened in the sky.

They watched as Aizen walked out into the sky his followers trailing right behind,

his army decending out of their rifts in his shadow.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting, it is nice to see you all gathered for me." Aizen said with a satisfied smirk.

Hands tightened around swords thoughout the gathered army ready to shred the filth floating above them. Ichigo felt his anger rise the moment the rift appeard. He couldn't help to feel a little hopeful at the same time that today would be the day that he finally saved Orihime. Scanning the rifts he was disheartend to see that she wasn't with them.

"Where is Inoue?" He seethed the words up at Aizen with every bit of hatred he could muster.

"Kurosaki, there is no need to worry for my lovely Orihime."

Aizen let out a sickening chuckle. Ichigos heart stopped when he called her his. He couldn't breath. His thoughts we flying a thousand miles an hour wondering what Aizen was insinuating. His worst fear was confirmed with the next words ot of Aizens mouth.

"Orihime is right were she will stay, chained to the wall in my personal chamber."

Aizen had barely finished speaking when Ichigo surged forward breaking away from the group with his reiatsu soaring, his comrads right behind. Aizen smirked and sent forth his army to do his work for him.

Orihime was still clutching tightly to Ulquiorra as they flew between worlds. She was terrified of a thousand things all at once. Karakura being destroyed, her friends being killed and at the same time terrified to see them. She knew in reality, she hadn't been gone forever but that's what it felt like. She was racing towards her life she had forced herself to let go of not even sure how to take ahold of it again. Ulquiorra tightened his hold on her before he came to a stop. He let her legs fall to his side and clutches her into his side. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding to him with all the strength she had left.

"Do not be afraid Hime, I will not let anything happen to you."

She let out a sad luagh and tucked her face into his neck in a tight hug.

Ulquiorra sighed and squeezed her a little.

"You just remember to stay alive you got that."

"Yes Hime."

She pulled away and watched as he touched the air and a rift began to open. You could hear the clanging of swords and battlecries the moment it opened. Orihimes heart dropped at the sight of all her friends deep in battle, some not faring too well.

Ulquiorra must of spotted Hachi because the were soaring past people before she could even register their gasps of surprise and yells of hatred for their traitor brother.

They were infront of Hachi before she knew what was happening, a few of his vizard companions had sorwds drawn at her and Ulquiorra and she was pleading for their lives.

"Hachi please I need to see if you can remove these chains. We are on your side, I can not fight they are holding back my power."

"Inoue why is this arrancar with you?" Hachi asked with a wrooied look for the battered woman in front of him.

"He is a friend…. please Hachi there is no time." She felt Ulquiorra pull her towards him in a protective manner not trusting the situation.

"Come here Inoue" Hachi waved her forward whya few of his companions were fighting off the enemy.

She loosened her hold on Ulquiorra and he let her turn in his grasp. She held her hands forward and Hachis shield appeard over her wrists.

She heard her name called and turned to see Rangiku running to her side, sword drawn towards Ulquiorra not realizing he was helping her.

"NO…Rangiku he is with me." She watched as her slow and come to stand in front of her eyes wide taking in her profile. She regretted right then and there not being able to heal herself before she had been spotted.

"Inoue what…….what did they do to you?"

"I am fine really, we have other things to worry about, I need to get to Aizen. I can take him." She said while watching the chains deminish. She felt her power surging forward and couldn't help but smile a little.

"No way Inoue you are not going any where near him. You stay safe right here with Hachi."

Orihime smiled a sad smile in Rangikus direction. "I need you to trust me, I know I wasn't strong enough before, but I am now…..just please trust me Rangiku and help us clear a path to him."

Ichigo was battleing hard with Grimmjo trying to get to Aizen who was right behind him. He cuaght site of Aizens scowl and wonderd what would make the never angry man mad. Letting his gaze follow his he realized everyone was staring in that direction. His world came to a halt when he met with the one catching everyones eye.

There she was in a white knee length dress, covered in cuts her porciline skin splotched black and blue. He saw Hachi removing the chains and her spqaking with Rangiku. His eyes fell back to Grimmjow as the 6th Espada charged at him. Dodging he looked back just as a heavy reiatsu unleashed it was familiar and not all at the same time. Then he spotted her, she was glowing and her skin was turing back to its buetiful porciline.

Everyone had halted when her reiatsu unleashed the weeker around her hunched over and she gave the simpethetic looks. Her body was healing quickly. Ulquiorra let her go and they all three pivoted back to the battle. She quickly spotted Rukia who was to distracted to notice her attacker, pushing herself forward she ran to her and grabbed the arrancar who was about to strick her by the throat slamming her to the ground and forcing her energy into her she started to disenegrate almost emediatly.

She looked over her shoulder to Rukia and smiled before making her way to Ulquiorra and Rangiku. They were running through the hoard of bodys that were still ingaged in battle. Ulquiorra was letting ceros fly at any arrancar or hollow in their path. She let her energy shoot out from her palm to hit one of them and realized she couldn't kill themunless she touched them. She tried it a few more times to test her theory. None of them would die, they would be badly injured but that was it.

She felt someone approaching them from behind and let her shield fly up before looking over her shoulder. There was a low ranking espada spitting foul words at Ulquiorra. She let the shield go and came to a halt grabbing the girls arm as she came to stand next to her and pushed her energy through once more and was satisfied when she statred to turn to ash.

Regaining momentum she watched as Rangiku engaged with an arrancar and her and Ulquiorra ran faster ahead. They were more than halfway there when she spotted Ichigo right ahead of them battleing Grimmjow, Aizen was not far behind them higher in the air. She looked up and choked back the vile that started to rise when their eyes locked. Then he spoke and she felt herself shake.

"Couldn't wait to see me my lovley Orihime, it does sadden me to see you kill my children thought I should tell you." His usual smirk was full of anger.

"And you Ulquiorra, did she whore herself to you for your help?"

Her heart skipped at who responded first.

"SHUT UP, NO ONE SPEAKS ABOUT INOUE THAT WAY!" Ichigo was attacking Grimmjow with everything he had trying to get to Aizen.

She felt a moment of clarity as she ran forward watching the man she loved fight so hard, glancing to her left to her new compainion running next to her, she felt a little bit of the saddness that had blankeded her lift away. This was what she was suppose to do, Aizen has hurt enough people in her life. Stark flew at them and Ulquiorra charged him and yelled out for her to wait.

She couldn't wait she kept running she was getting ready to run past Ichigo when all her regrets flooded her brain and she decided not to carry them anymore. He must of felt her, he pushed Grimmjow back just in time to turn to her as she was getting ready to run by. Their eyes locked and both of their hearts stopped. She felt a smile grow on her face as she tried to imart all her feelings to him. She watched his brow knti together and he whispered her name. And she said the one burden she shouldn't over carried in the first place.

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki" She let her smile widen and then looked forward to Aizen as he past him.

Ichigo was fighting with everything that he had trying to free himself from Grimmjow, glancing at Orihime as she obliterated an arrancar that was about to kill Rukia, he couldn't help the smile that plastered across his face. Trying to focus on his enemy his gaze continually flowed back to her, she was buetiful running through the bloodied field, defending hreself and her comrads. He didn't miss the possesive way the Ulquiorra was runing in front of her, but at the time he couldn't be jealous of him, he was protecting her, doing the one thing he failed.

Then he heard the vile spill from Aizens mouth and he couldn't think strait for a moment before words were flying out of his mouth. Lashing out all his anger at Grimmjow he felt her nearing and wanted to see her. Pushing Grimmjow with all his force he turned to her. His breath cuaght in his throat when their eyes locked, her smile made his heart ach, what was worse was even with the love in her eyes he seen the change in them as well. He cursed himself for letting anything change the amazing person in front of him. He called to her and everything seemed to go in slow motion as she told him she loved him. His heart swelled with pride and shrunk back quikly as she broke contact and flew past him towards the most powerful person he knew. He sinced Grimmjow a second before the arrancar struck him. Cursing under his breath he focused everything he had into killing him so he could help her.

She took in one deep breath as she closed the distance between her and Aizen.

"What makes you think you can beat me now Orihime? You couldn't before and you cant now, so why don't you join me and I will spare your life." Aizen said with a small chuckle.

"You think to much of yourself Aizen." She spoke in a casual tone throwing Aizen off guard. She wouldn't let him have one more ounce of emotion from her.

"You forget where you have been the past few days apparently Orihime"

She did everything she could but she couldn't fight the scowl that appeard.

She pushed the energy from her core.

"Remember my dear that you will no longer hold the purity that you did before I had you. No man will want you, with all the damage you have sustained." He stared her down trying to break her.

She faltered a step, wishing he would be silent.

"Remember that damage is more than skin deep and no that who ever you will be around you will only be a burden."

Before she could react or reply a green cero flew past at the same time she heard Ichigo scream Aizens name in hatred. Aizen sidestepped the cero with ease. Her heart fluttered at their concern and she fed off that feeling. She glanced back spotting Ulquiorra fighting Stark and smiled and glanced over at Ichigo with the same look before unleashing her energy strait at Aizen.

"The time for chatting is over Aizen you think yourself a god then prove it to me."

She loved the anger that plastered across his face. He pulled his sword out and she heard pleas for her saftey being yelled from behind her. He couldn't hypnotize her they didn't know, but she didn't have time to consoul their fears at the moment. She surged forward releasing multiple orbs. He dodged everyone and pushed higher into the air, turning to her with a smirk. He came to a halt and she flew up in front of him trying to grab him. He sturk his sword out at her and her shield flew up to protect her.

It seemed as if time had stopped and they were incased in a never ending battle, the same her shooting at him him trying to stab her all the time they were pivoting through the air. They had climbed high above everyone else. Glancing down at the field of all her friends fighting she was starting to get worried. Her energy was depleting and she had to think fast to end this. She pushed another one forward trying to not let him see her weakening. And she knew what she had to do it would probably suck but it was worth it.

She kept pivoting waiting for him to attack again, seeing his sword hand tighten, she played out her ploy and spun as if she was trying to get a shot out and she didn't throw the shield up as he drove toward her. She truly did feel awful when she heard her name being screamed form below. She knew how awful it was to watch your friends hurt but she hoped they would understand, it was the only way to end it.

Then it hit, driving strait through her chest just missing her heart. Pain invaded her thoguhts for a moment and she put up a shocked.

"Now see Orihime no one is more powerful than me." He smiled as he pushed his sword deeper into her chest.

She couldn't help the smile that played across her face as her hands flew up to clutch Aizens tightly. She loved the confused look on his face as she pushed her power into him. He didn't die as fast but his reiatsu plumeted and they started to fall slowly as both their bodies lost strength.

"You are no were near a god Aizen" She cast him a serious glare and clutched him tighte; he tried pulling away but only cuased her to tighten her hold more.

They were spiraling towards the ground her hands clutching to him. He wasn't dieing fast enough. She let her shield fly up and his back hit suspending them in the air above the battle. She felt sick when his hand reached up to stroke her cheeks and he spoke.

"I always knew you were special my Orihime" He looked at her longinly and she felt her energy rise with the hate that pulsed through her.

She felt her body grow hot as she yelled at him. "I was never yours!" And she noticed her arms glowing and then everythign went white.

Ichigo was finally gaining on Grimmjow when Inoue was run through his hollow was taking over and he saw the smile on her face and was focusing in trying to figure out what was happening. Then they were falling she had done it on purpose he realized it then. He sent the killing blow into Grimmjow and it was as if that one kill sent forth a turn of the tide the enemy was being stuck down everywhere.

He turned to Orihime and was stopped in his tracks at the sight of Aizen touching her so lovingly. He was moving towards them when he heard her yell and was thrown back when a flash of light enguled the entire field. A suffocatng reiatsu covered the area and then it slowly receded.

He looked around scanning the field many were still standing and his eyes came to Ulquiorra with Byakuyas sword pointed to his chest. His brows knit together wondering what was transpiring.

"I do not want to fight you, move." Ulquiorra spoke completely deadpan to the Gotie captain.

"You may have assisted us but you are still an arrancar." Byakuya moved forward closing the space between the two of them.

Orihime shield appeard just before she did, standing on shaky legs as she pulled the sword from her chest. Severeal gasps were heard and Ichigo moved to stand right in front of her shield. Ulquiorra stared in shock as her blood slowly dissapeard and her body mended itself.

"Are you okay Ulquiorra?" She inquired quietly.

"Hime you are weak drop your shield I am fine." He stepped up behind her putting his hand on her back to support her.

Ichigo was jealous all over again of the familiarity they shared with one another. He remebered her last words and couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his lips while he gazed at her. He looked to Ulquiorra and turned to face the rest of the people that gathered, ready to support her in any way she needed.

"I will not allow any of you to touch him." She stared down the Captains her voice firm.

"Inoue surely you understand he is an arrancar, a hollow in short a creature that devours human souls, you must destroy it before it hurts someone." Soi Fong said trying to reason with her.

"Surley you will understand when I tell you I don't. Soul Society has always hunted that which it was uncomfortable with." She raised her hand ti Uryu. "The quincy were killed. The mod souls which you created were killed. The Vizard were hunted. We the Ryoka were hunted, all named your enemy. All standing next to you today as comrads, it shouldn't matter what you are but who you are. The man behind me saved my life and in turn I saved yours, the way I see it you owe him your lives." She finished her speech looking from one person to the next, getting her point across. She was shocked to hear Ulquiorra speak next.

"It is ok Hime, they are right. I should not exist as it is; this is the way it is suppose to be. I am fine with this." He said quietly trying not to gain anymore attention.

Before he knew it she had whipped around and fisted his jacket pulling him down to eye level with her, anger and hurt eveident in her eyes.

"How can you say that….you were made for a reason…..you promised me Ulquiorra."

His brows knit together and he felt bad knowing he would have to break his promise to her.

"You are alive him, that is what is important, I can not go back to Hueco Mundo and I can not live here a hollow. Do not be sad for me it is the easiest way. I am sorry."

He watched her brow knit together further and he suddenly realized how closley they were being watched, anger curiosity written across their faces. Jealousy eveident in Kurosaki, he felt like rolling his eyes, the boy had to know her total affections were on him. He was broken from his thoughts when she spoke to him again.

"Give me it please." She spoke sweetly to him.

He thought their arguing was oevr she was going to allow him to go, it hurt and felt good all at once. He heard gasps as he pulled hygoku out of his pocket and handed it to Orihime. He handed it to her slowly and before he could even register what she was doing she pulled him to her in a tight hug.

"I can not give you my heart Ulquiorra, but I can give you the chance at a life you deserve, I ask you to trust me and know that I will be here for you every step of the way."

He brought his arms up around her and squeezed her slightly unsure of what she was planning. "I trust you Hime."

He felt her push the hygoku to his back and his eyes went wide. The group on the other side of the shield gasped.

"Good, I will show you what Aizen could never do."

A flash enveloped them once more and slowly faded. Ichigo was shocked to see Orihime already had a dome over the hygoku destroying it. The most shocking part was the once arrancar now shinigami leaning into her. He still loooked a lot like himself excpt his hollow hole and helmet were gone. They seemed to be leaning into eachother for support and he wished more then anything to be able to get close to her.

He glanced over his shoulder to see the shocked and amazed faces of eveyone around them. He turned back and watched as the hygoku disenegrated. He watched her shield flicker before she locked eyes with him, smiled and past out. He ran to her side and helped support her for Ulquiorra. Lookking to the once enemy they seemed to reach an understanding just in a look.

"Take her Kurosaki Ichigo, it is what she would want." ulquiorra said his eyes scanning the sleeping woman next to him.

"Well can't leave you here, your coming with us too." Ichigo said looking over to Bykuya daring the Captain to ubject.

Chad made his way over and helped Ulquiorra to his feet. Ichigo scanned the group looking for hat and clogs. "Yurahara we will be needing a geigi, if you could help us with that it woul be great."

Yurahara closed his fan nodding to Ichigo. A thanks replied before he lifted Orihime to his chest and turned in the direction of her apartment. He gazed down at the woman in his arms thankful to get a second chance with her. The four guys walked in silence all the way to her apartment.

To say the Gotie Captains were stunned was an understatement. Leave it to Rangiku to break the silence that had been settled for some time.

"Well she at least had one of them wrapped around her finger." She said letting out a luagh as she stared in the direction her favorite human had been carried.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo glanced at Ulquiorra as they waited for Uryu to open her door. He looked back to the woman in his arms and sighed. He ahd so many questions, but at the same time knew he didn't want the answer to some of them.

Sighing as the door finally opened and he walked through her small apartment. Glancing in each room as he made his way back to her bedroom; pushing her door open with his foot he made his way to her bed and layed her down carefully. He pushed her hair away from her face and let his fingers graze her cheek. He couldn't help the image of Aizen doing the same thing just a few hours before.

His stomach dropped and he pulled his hand away to gather his thoughts. Glancing down he saw her blanket folded at the foot of the bed. He picked up each of her feet slowly pulling off her sandles and tossing them to the side. He pulled her blanket up to her shoulders and tucked it around her carefully. He let his hand drift back to her face once more and cupped it affectionatly. He watched as her brows pulled to gether a little in her sleep. He pulled away thinking he was disturbing her sleep.

Low murmuring drew his attention to the hall and he wondered what they were talking about. Looking down at her once more, he took in a deep breath and couldn't help the smile that played on his face. She was back, he hadnt been the one to go get her but she was back and that was all that mattered. He focused on the situation they were in at the moment and the smile slipped from his face.

Currently standing in her living room was an ex espada. One that Soul Society will no doubt let exist comfortably. He knew Orihime made a point when she changed him, but he also knew that wouldn't stop them. He sighed and looked at the girl resting in front of him. If she would protect him with her life, then so would he. He clearly ment a lot to Orihime, although that thought made his heart clench, he had to protect her. Reaching out the back of his fingers rubbed her cheak, and he smiled a little when she unconsciously turned her head into his touch; seeking him out in her sleep.

Pulling away slowly he turned and headed back to the living room. He noted the awkward silence hanging in the air around the three men and dreaded the conversation that was about to ensue. Chad was standing by the door, Ishada was sitting on her couch and Ulquiorra was staring out the window at the front of the room. Taking a deep breath he gathered his thought, trying to find a good way to start the questioning.

"Ulquiorra are you feeling alright… I mean nothing off about your change?" Ichigo said trying to sound normal.

Ulquiorra didn't turn his way before he began to speek. "If you mean is everything alright then I can answer no." His voice was deadpan and it cuased the three other men in the room to look at him suspisouly.

"What is wrong then Ulquiorra?" Ichigo found his body shifting unconsicously to block anyone from entering the hall to Orihimes room.

"Did you not notice the arrancar and few espada that got away?" Ulquiorra said still staring out the window.

"Yeah I did, but they are nothing to worry about we will take care of them. Aizen is gone the hard part is done." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

"Aizen may be dead, but another will take his spot and continue on in his endeavors."

"We will deal with I don't see hwy your so worried about that?" Ichigo asked his annoyance clear in his voice.

Ulquiorra finally turned and looked at Ichigo. "You do not see the problem Kurosaki? Orihime was wanted with her powers as they use to be, after her display today they without a doubt will want her even more. Albiet they will have to contain her power to controll her but Aizen did it they can do it. Wait for another me to come along and manipulate her and she will be gone. I am half as strong as I was, I will not be able to protect her properly. That is where the problem is Ichigo Kurosaki."

They were all silent for a few minutes digesting what they were just told.

"What do you mean be anothre you Ulquiorra?" Ichigos voice dropped sounding deadly.

"I was the one who took her. I used your lives against her so she would come without a fight. I gave her twelve hours and permission to say goodbye to one person, which was you. I would not do it again if that is what you are wondering."

Ulquiorra looked away from Ichigo to Sorahs shrine, trying to forget the horrible thing he had done. He glanced at Ichigo from the corner of his eye. He looked like he was about to burst, his jaw was wound tight and his face was turning red, he expected that though, he deserved to be killed for his actions. Why on earth Hime had grown fond of him he had no idea, he was grateful she did though. He was brought out of his thoughts when Ishada spoke.

"Kurosaki, I know what your thinking, believe me I am sure we are all thinking the same thing, but if Inoue trusts him we need to trust her." He placed his hand on Ichigos shoulder trying to calm him down before he ripped Ulquiorra in two.

Ichigo turned away from Ulquiorra a thousand thoughts funning through his mind. Most pertaining to the many ways he would kill Ulquiorra. And his mind wondered to the fact that Orihime had the chance to say goodbye to one person and it was him. His thoughts were stuck on her and he sighed realizing what it would do to her to kill the man behind him.

"Orihime trust you so I will try, but understand I will be keeping my eyes on you Ulquiorra. And with that out of the way, you are not the only one who can protect her, I…we all care for her and will protect her. I will not let her be taken again understand?" Ichigo was still facing away form Ulquiorra not yet able to look at him.

"Is what Aizen said true Ulquiorra?" Ichigo was relieved Ishada asked the one question he feared the answer too.

"I believe Hime should be the one to tell you if she wants to." Ulquiorra glanced at the quincy as he spoke.

"Is that a yes then Ulquiorra" Ichigo asked barely a whisper, his heart breaking a little more with each word.

Before Ulquiorra could answer a small cry met their ears and Ichigo was swinging her door open a second later. There she was pushing her window open with trembling hands, her whole body racked with sobs as she hung her head out the window in the cool night air. His heart was shattering at the sight. He called out to her quietly not wanting to startle her. He wasn't prepared for the reaction he received and it only made him angry.

Orihime had been lost in the terror of her memories with Aizen when she woke, she noted her room and gulped for air like she was being strangled. She couldn't breath she it felt real, she thoguht she was chained to the wall once again and she pushed her window open the wind brushing her tear streaked face calmed her. Her heart sank when she heard him call to her, his voice so sad. She didn't want him sad, she never wanted to be the reason for him to be sad. So she did the one thing she had mastered over her lifetime and put on a fake smile to face him.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you okay? Is everyone else okay? I am sorry to worry you, I hope I wasn't to much trouble to get back here." She thought of the tiny things she would back in Hueco Mundo and let her smile become a little more genuine.

He wanted to run up and shake her for being worried about them for acting as if she was okay.

"Inoue are you okay? I mean….you shouldn't be…Orihime please talk to me."

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and attempted to school her emotions a little more.

"I will be fine Ichigo, there is no need to worry, there are other things we need to focus on right now."

Ichigos scowl deepend and he stared at her for a few minutes before she interupted the silence once more.

"How is Ulquiorra, is he okay?"

He slowly crossed the room; their eyes locked the entire time. He watched as her brows knit together in worry and came to a stop right in front of her. He was trying with all that he had to display his emotions in his eyes, hoping she wouldn't make it harder and would just let him help her. Placing his hand on her shoulder and giving her a small squeeze he began to whisper to her.

"Orihime he is fine. And there is nothing more important than you right now, just talk to me, tell me what happened." He leaned down to her eye level as she hung her head hiding her eyes from him.

She felt like her heart was going to explode under his intense stare. She couldn't tell him, she didn't want anyone to know, hell even she didn't want to remember. It was her burden she would carry it. She wondered if he heard her when she told him she loved him, she was sure he did. He had yet to bring it up so he must not feel the same. Sure he was taking care of her because she was namaka and that's what he would do. She ground her teeth together trying to force her happiness so he wouldn't worry. She would let him go so he could be happy. Wiping away her tears she lifted her face to look at him not realizing how close their faces would be.

She gulped hwen he didn't pull away and stayed just inches from her. "Ichigo I will be fine there is nothing for you to concern yourself over. I am sure your family misses you. You shold go to them, I will be fine I promise." She smiled her best smile she could muster for him.

He felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. Why did she want him to leave already? Why wouldn't she talk to him? Was it because the man standing in her living room she had saved? She had said she loved him, was that not true? Did she hate him for not saving her from hell. HE knew she had the right to hate him, he had defied everyone to save Rukia but hadnt found away to save her. He felt his heart picking up pace, he was starting to panic, he just got her back, even if it was selfish he wasn't going to lose her again. He pulled her to his chest in a strong hug before he began spilling his heart to her.

"Orihime, I can not begin to tell you how sorry I am for not coming to get you. I could apologize everyday, 5 times a day for the rest of my life and it still wouldn't be enough." He felt her nuzzle her face into his neck and her tears fell onto his shirt. "I gave no idea what you went through when you were there, and there is no way I can take those things back for you. I would like to help you though Hime. I can not andle the thought of you in pain, I can not handle the thought of…..of….Hime I am sorry. I failed you and I hope you can forgive me, because I can't see my life without you."

He felt her body tense as he said the last part and hoped she wasn't about to reject him. He watched her pull away slowly to stare at him in wonder. Then his heart sank more when her eyes took on the deepest depth of sad he had ever seen.

She was wishing she had slept through the nightmare. He was saying all the things she wanted to hear, holding her just how she wanted to be held. I t was as if her dreams were coming true. But as she looked at his face she heard the words Aizen had said to her in the back of her head. She hated the truth she found in those words. She was tainted, no one deserved to deal with her, no man would want her. He deserved the best, and she wasn't it. She leaned back in to give him a big hug.

"Do not say your sorry to me, you had nothing to do with me being taken. You didn't even know. As much as you wish you had come to get me I am glad you didn't. When Aizen pulled out to battle you here, it gave Ulquiorra the chance to get me out and get the hygoku. In the end I believe everything happened in the best way. Aizen is gone, the hygoku is gone, you are safe, Ulquiorra gets a chance at the life he deserves, and the war is over. "

She pulled back tp look at his ever scowling face and her fake smile faltered as she said the one thing she had to say but didn't want too.

"Do not get hung up on me Ichigo, I am not good for you. I am sorry I said what I said to you on the field. I shouldtn of burdend you like that. Just forget I ever said it." She pushed past him into her dark hall way. She felt her heart break but it was what was needed.

Ichigo was stunned he had barlley just thought through everything she had said when she was out of his sight. He turned and made his way after her onnly to come to a halt at the scene in the living room.

She saw Chad by the door and put on her best smile and made her way over and gave him a hug. "I am glad you'r okay Chad." "The same for you Inoue." He hugged her but released her quickly as she turned to Ishada.

Ishada hugged her just as quik before pulling her out to arms length and giving her a worried look. "Are you okay Inoue, you gave us a scare back there?" She smiled at him and pulled away. "I am fine Ishada, it is ggod to see you once more."

She turned and she stared for a moment at Ulquiorra, she wasn't use to seeing him without his half a helmet on his head. She sighed her back to her friends she didn't have to put on such a show for him. He had seen her sadder, this was nothing.

"Ulquiorra" She knew he wouldt be happy about the hug but she was getting on anyway. She felt his body tense for a moment before he hugged her back.

"I am sorry; I hope you are okay with this. I just…I wanted to give you a chance. I am sorry if you are mad; I understand." She whispered into his ear hoping the others wouldn't hear.

"I am mat at you Hime." He felt her tense and pulled back to look at her. "You have not rested near enough, I know you hardly slept while you were in…" He trailed off glacing over her should to the three men watching. "When you were no longer in my care, and then the battle you need to get more rest. Do not worry about me I am fine. You go back to bed." He was confused by her smile that plastered across her face and even more stumped by her giggle.

She couldt help it he was looking so serious, but she was still so distracted by the changes in his apperance to really take it to heart. She wasn't thinking about the people standing behind her when she lifted her hand to the side of his head where his helmit use to be a ruffled his hair.

"It is hard to take you seriously now Ulqui, I am afraid you'r not as scary as you use to be."

He wanted to be mad at her for her statement, but hearing her luagh made all his frustration wash away. He became aware of how their postion must have looked and pulled away and glanced at Ichigo. His eyes were met with a very angry and sad scowl that he knew Hime would feel bad about.

Ichigo thought he was mad before, but when he wathced her cross the room to Ulquiorra and he saw her mask of happiness slip from her face, it hurt. She wasn't putting up a front for Ulquiorra, so why couldn't she do the same for him. He felt enraged and depressed and so many other things all at once. But as he watched them whisper to one another and then heard her luagh he felt his anger slowly fade. He was still angry, not as nuch, if he would make her happy then he would let her go. When Ulquiorra looked over to him he could make his scowl fade. He did the only thing he could and made his way to the door. Without turning he said his goodbye.

"I will come by tomarrow Inoue. I will see how long it will take Yurahara with his geigi, and if you need anything you know where I will be." He heard Chad and Ishidah say their goodbyes when Ulquiorra spoke.

"Do not forget our previouse discusion Kurosaki." Ulquiorras voice was deadpan as usual. Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Orihime looking between the two of them frantically, he nodded at him and walked out the door.

He felt like his world was falling apart with every step he took away from her. He didn't notice his steps becoming smaller and smaller as he hit the pavement. Chads hand on his shoulder startled him.

"Kurosaki maybe you should stay here for the night." Ishidah said looking at his anguished face.

"Forget it Quincy." Ichigo began walking again his fist balled tight at his sides.

"Kurosaki quit being a fool and go back there." Ishidah was still staring at his back from the same spot.

"Did you not see that Uryu? She doesn't want me there so drop it." Ichigo was stomping across the ground at that point ready to tear his friend in half.

"Did you not hear what he said Ichigo? She got to say goodbye to one person and that was you danmit. You have been going nuts for weeks and now you just walk away, whats your problem?" Uryu was yelling at him now.

Ichigo felt the last of his restraints break and starting yelling back.

"She wouldn't even talk to me, she put on a fake smile and acted like nothing was wrong Uryu. But she didn't with him, she may as well as said goodbye to me tomnight in her room as well, do you understand. She may not have said the words but her actions are clear. So just mind your own damn buisness Quincy."

Uryus eyes grew twice in size as he watched his friends dissapear down the street.

"Things arent going to be any easier are they Chad?" Uryu sounded deafeted as he looked to his tall friend.

"Probably not, but that's why we are here." Chad sent Uryu a smile and turned to make his way home.

Uryu sighed and looked back at Orihimes apartment where he could see two figures standing by the window. His brow rose and he watched as what he was sure was Orihime pushed both of them out of sight. Had they heard everything, he wasn't sure if it would be a good or bad thing. He shook his head and made his way home.

Orihime sighed as she glanced back to see that Uryu finally left. She glanced at Ulquiorra who was wathcing her like she was crazy.

"What was Ichigo talking about Hime?" Ulquiorras brow rose as he spoke to her.

She sighed and let her pain finally make its way to her face a heartbreaking frown spreading across her face. Ulquiorra was torn between running and hugging her or shaking her.

"It is nothing Ulqui, do not worry." She turned to make her way to the kitchen when he stopped her.

"Why are you pushing Kurosaki away Hime?" He walked up to her back that was still facing him. She stayed silent but he saw her shoulder shake and realized she was crying. Shking his head he grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him.

"You love him. You have always loved him, so why now push him away when he is ready for you?" He asked quietly wathcing the tears spill from her eyes.

"He deserves better Ulquiorra. He deserves…..just forget it Ulqui. Would you like me to show you around?" She smiled a little sad smile at him hoping he would drop it.

He sighed and released her shoulder. "We will discuss this latter Hime."

"Yes sir. Now let's show you around and tomarrow we can get your geigi, then we will need to get you some cloths, then you can get books for school. I mean I guess you really don't need school, but I don't want you to get bored and staying here would do just that maybe." She was silenced when Ulquiorra stopped and turned her abruptly.

"You are rambling. Priorities are still, your rest, and your saftey, we will worry about everything else later. Now you should go to bed. I will be fine out here do not worry." He pushed her towards her door and watched her closley.

"Fine..fine I will, just let me shower first and I will go right to bed." She sighed as she made her way to the bathroom turning on the light and looking over her shoulder to see Ulquiorra still watching her. She let her head fall to hide her eyes from him before she spoke.

"I really am sorry I did this without asking you. I hope you can forgive me." She shut the door making her way to the shower and turning on the water. It had been so long since she was in her home. She looked around her small bathroom and found herself lost in the dumbest memories of things she had done in there. Memories flooded her mind and her tears started to fall. She undressed and sat in the shower as the water poured over her, letting it muffle her sobs so she could finally let her anguish go.

She finally found the strength to stand and finish her shower. She dried herself off and dashed across the hall to her room to get clothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Orihime sighed as she shifted throuhg her clothes drawer looking for something comfortable. It still felt surreal to be standing in her room, alive with Ulquiorra in her living room. She never thought she would make it out of Los Noches, let alone save him. Glimpses of the battle flashed through her mind and she shuddered when her mind landed on Aizen.

She shook her head willing the images to vanish. She took in deep breaths to calm herself. She put on a pair of pajamas and made her way to the door. She squared her shoulders ready for the argument she was sure to have with Ulquiorra.

Her door creaked open slowly as she peaked out inot the dark hall way. She was only a few steps into the hall when Ulquiorra appeard in front of her.

"Hime I thought you were going to bed?"

She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Ulqui, I just need some time for things to sink in before I can sleep."

"You know I won't let anything happen while you sleep, you need more rest Hime."

"Ulqui…..I just….it"

Her eyes scanned her floor over and over trying to form her words. She saw his feet coming closer and sighed before she felt his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"It all happened so fast that it hasn't really diguested yet. I killed Aizen with my own hands but the thought of him still terrifies me. I may be in my home but I still feel like it could all be a dream and I will wake up still chained to his wall."

"I am sorry for leaving you with him Orihime. I should have taken you before any of that could ever happen. My selfishness brought this on you and I can never say I am sorry enough."

She felt his hand tighten on her shoulder before her pulled it back quickly and retreated into the other room.

"Ulqui"

She trailed after him ready to defend him when he spoke again.

"I could of taken you form there so many times before that night. But I wanted to know more of you. I wasn't ready to let you go. I was enamered with you. With you around the world seemed so shift and I like the shift. If I knew how things would have turned out I would of set you free long before you were hurt."

His body tensed when he felt her grab his elwow to turn him to face her. They stared at eachother with the silence drawing out before she knew what she wanted to say to him.

" In a way you gave me what I always wanted. The chance to save my nakama, things happen for a reason Ulqui-kun, it was hard there but I found the strength to fight, I found a friend in the most unlikely of places. And as for Aizen would of gotten someone else to do his bidding if it wouldn't have been you I would not be standing here before you right now. You saved me Ulqui that is all that matters."

She gave him her best smile as she gave his elbow a little squeeze. He stared at the conundrum in front of him. She always defied human nature. She should have hated him for the rest of etenity, but here she was comforting him, relaying all the emotions he loved to see in her grey eyes. She somehow came to care for him, it may not be in the way that he wanted but as long as he was a part of her life he was okay with that.

She pulled him into another hug where he Hime was an affectionate person. He was going to have to get use to that. Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Let's walk around Karakura Ulqui. I missed this place so much, I think it will help it all sink in for me."

She pulled back and smiled at him shyly. His brow arched as she realized she was waiting for a answer form him. Did she think he would tell her no? He mentally chuckled, like he would ever be able to denie her.

"Let's go then Hime."

Across Karakura an emotionaly reacked Ichigo stood in the street stareing at his house. All the lights were out being as late as it was. He had walked the neighborhood three times telling his self, he was just letting his body stretch. The facts were he couldn't control all the emotions flowing through him. His body tensed when the image of Orihime luaghing and touseling the ex espadas hair. He felt like the world had been turned upside down. He was sure she said she loved him, but he was so confused by her actions he didn't know what to think.

His jaw clenched, he was angry and jealouse of Ulquiorra. He had taken her and somehow won her trust despite the fact. He sighed as a picture of them running through the battle together and he felt his nails dig into his palms. He wanted to throw up when he realized his mistake. The biggest mistake he would have made in his life. He left her, he knew she was taken and left her with them anyway.

He wanted to be able to tell himself he had done everything he could, but he couldn't. He had defied everyone broke every barrior to get to Rukia and yet he left Orihime with nothing but the enemey to protect her. He didn't deserve her. He couldn't blame anyone but himself for her pushing him away. He relaxed when he relt her reiatsu moving. His brow knitted together when he realized she wasn't alone. His body was moving before he even registered he was heading after her.

Orihime breathed in the crisp night air willing the breeze to carry away her sorrow. She was taking in all the familiar places and she unconciously made her way to the river. She glanced at her silent companion walking next to her. Part of her wished she would have parished in the battle, but stopped the thought when she realized she wouldn't have been able to save her quite companion.

She sighed deep as she spotted the river and approached it slowly. Her thoughts stuck on Ichigos hurt expression. She sank down onto the bank folding her leggs nest to her. She couldn't hold in the tears anymore. As she walked she realized all that she had gained and lost from the gains were great but not enough to even her loses. Not enough to equal giving up Ichigo Kurosaki. She dreamed of the day she would tell him she loved him, and the relief from finally telling him did nothing for the pain she felt pushing him away.

She felt Ulquiorra sink down a little behind and to the side of her and she struggled to get herself under control. She was doing the right thing he deserved more. She had to much luggage before Los Nochas. She let out a sad luagh at herself for being so pittiful. She laid back in the grass to look at the stars when she heard Ulquiorra whisper to her.

He had watched her the entire time they walked. They way her body would tense and ease just to do the process over and over again. He was startled when he felt a presence behind them, but relaxed once he realized who it was. As they stopped at the river he spotted Kurosaki leaning up against a building across the street. He eyed Hime quicky realizing she didn't feel him and decided to leave it that way. He was torn to reach out to her the way she had when he saw her tears but knew the boy across the street was the one she wanted comforting her. Despite his feelings he was going to do his best to get her past whatever made her push the boy away in the first place.

"You okay Hime?" He watched the tears flow down her cheeks as she stared at the sky.

"Yeah I will be fine, I just need to get it off my chest, sorry." She wiped her tears only to have fresh flow as she spoke to him.

"Why did you push him away Hime?" he asked quietly hoping she would answer him.

His chest constristed as he saw her body tense more and watched the tears get heavier. He was once again locked into her gaze as she turned and gave him a sad smile before she opened up to him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is the one person I put all my trust into. He is selfless and compassionate, he is fearless and fights to protect and….well his scowling face has been the thing I drempt of for years."

He thought he would be upset with her outburst about the boy she loved, but he knew form the begening where her heart was and found comfort in the fact she was opening up to him. He remained quite hoping she would continue on.

"Ichigo deserves more than I can give him. He deserves so much….much more than I am."

Her shoulders shook as sobs wraked her body. She put her arm over her face trying to hide her tears from her companion. She took in long deep breaths trying to calm herself. She felt Ulquiorras hand pulling her arm back before he spoke.

"You do not no your worth Hime, you deserve anyone that your heart desires. You are selfless, compassionate, fearless, and you fight to protect. All the things you think put him above you, you already are."

He heard her luagh and it made him sick how sad it sounded.

"Fearless…..I am far from it Ulquirra. I fear everything even the white walls in my apartment are tormenting at this point. How pethetic is that. The worst part is I fear myself the most, I no longer know who I am or where my place in this world is."

He listened to her voice get quiter as she spoke and watched her role away from him and realized fatigue was finally taking her. Ulquiorra sat there in silence waiting for sleep to overcome her before he aproched the boy.

He realized she would probably be upset for going to Kurosaki, but hopefully the boy had it in him to make her see past the sorrow clouding her world. Or at least enough to let him in that would be one step in a good direction atleast. He realized it would be along time before she was back to normal if she ever could be normal again atleast. His eyes widen at the realaztion he really didn't know what normal for her was. Sure he knew her personality and character but he had no idea how she lived her mortal life. He felt excited and scared all at once. Excited to learn more about her and having this new chance at life. Scared that somewhere down the road she would finally tire of him and he would be alone. His brows knit together as he stared at her back barating himself for thinking she would ever leave him. She said she would be there and he knew she meant it. She had brought meaning to the existence he had before but giving him life was more than he ever expested form the human he came to care for. And it was time he returned the favor. Having concluded she was asleep he stood and turned towards the boy and started his track across the street.

Ichigo couldn't make out what was being said but he wanted nothing more than to run to her and stop her tears. He watched as she drifted to sleep and was about to leave when he saw Ulquiorra stand. He started to panick when he clearly looked up to him and was making his way over. Ichigos hand scratched the back of his neck nervously as he tried to think of something to say.

"I didnt mean to disturb you two, I was just making sure she was okay…um safe."

"She is not okay Kurosaki."

Ichigos scowl deepend as he looked at the ex espada.

"What is wrong with her?" He didn't mean for the words to come out harsh but he couldn't help his protective nature kicking in.

Ulquiorra wanted to roll his eyes at the brash boy in front of him.

"Many things Kurosaki, alot we can not help her with but one problem you defenatly can."

Ichigo eyed Ulquiorra wearily wondering if he was about to tell him he should not be around her anymore. His eyes dialated when he took in Ulquiorras next words.

"She needs you Kurosaki. No matter what she says you have to make her see reason, she knows not what she is worth and is hoping to save you from her troubles. She is worth the troubles and I hope you are willing to make her realize that."

Silence hung between the two as Ichigo diguested everything he was told.

"I will do anything for her, there is a reason I am standing in the dark at this time of night."

"Well I leave her in your care then Kurosaki, I will be back at her apartment of you need me."

Ulquiorra piveted and was walking as he heard Ichigo call out to him.

"Thank you, for this and everything else you have done."

"It is not for you Kurosaki it is all for her, and make sure I do not regret it."


End file.
